


Der Berg Ruft

by Shorina



Category: Der Bergdoktor
Genre: Freundschaft, Frühling, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorina/pseuds/Shorina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frühling, ein müder Alexander und sein Freund Martin, der was aus dieser Kombination machen will. Denn was hilft besser gegen Frühjahrsmüdigkeit, als ein Ausflug in die Natur?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für die Frühlingschallenge vom Schreiberwald

„Martin, mein einziger,” an dieser Stelle musste Dr. Alexander Kahnweiler herzhaft gähnen, “Freund. Was kann ich denn für Dich tun?”

Dr. Martin Gruber schmunzelte über den müden Klang der Stimme seines besten Freundes. „Alexander. Schlecht geschlafen ohne Vera an Deiner Seite?“

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich habe geschlafen wie ein,“ nochmals gähnte Alexander, „Murmeltier. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich im Moment so müde bin. Hier ist's im Moment sogar verhältnismäßig ruhig.“

„So, so. Dann sind doch meine Laborwerte sicherlich auch fertig?“

„Warte kurz, ich schau mal. Aber da fehlt Vera natürlich. Du weißt ja, wie hart sie immer arbeitet. Ihre Abwesenheit hinterlässt eine große Lücke.“

Martin hörte das Klappern einer Tastatur über die Telefonleitung. Sein Grinsen über die rein professionelle Anpreisung von Alexanders Lebensgefährtin kam im Gegenzug natürlich nicht rüber, deshalb fragte er, „Sie fehlt nur im Labor?“

„Witzbold. Aha, hier sind Deine Ergebnisse.“ Für einen Moment verstummte die Leitung und Alexanders Stimme hatte einen ernsten Ton angenommen, als er weiter sprach. „Martin, ich glaube, Du solltest besser schnell mit deiner Patientin herkommen.“ Er gab Martin noch ein paar Details aus der Analyse durch.

„Wir sind so schnell wie möglich bei Dir,“ verabschiedete sich Martin rasch.

~ * ~ * ~

Nachdem seine Patientin in der Klinik aufgenommen worden war und er sie gut versorgt wusste, suchte Martin seinen Freund in dessen Büro auf. Auf sein Klopfen ertönte von drinnen ein müdes „Ja?“

„Na?“ Fragte Martin, als er eintrat. „Wie ist das Leben so als Strohwitwer?“

Alexander sah so müde aus, wie er am Telefon geklungen hatte. Er wich Martins Frage aber mit einer Gegenfrage aus. „Alles OK mit deiner Patientin?“

Martin legte den Kopf kurz schief. „Sie erhält jetzt die Behandlung, die sie braucht. Mehr kann ich nicht für sie tun. Ihr seid dran.“

Alexander nickte. „Die Kollegen werden sich schon gut um sie kümmern.“ Er unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Gähnen.

„Du siehst aus, als ob Du gleich im Sitzen einschläfst, mein Guter.“

Alexander winkte ab. „Das täuscht. Ich brauche einfach endlich einen Kaffee.“

„Oder etwas frische Luft.“ Martin hatte schon einen Verdacht, was mit seinem Freund nicht stimmte. Etwas, das er im Moment vermehrt um sich herum wahrnahm: Frühjahrsmüdigkeit.

„Oh ja, ich sollte mal wieder Golfen. Jetzt geht die Saison ja bald wieder los.“

„Sag mal, Du hast doch morgen frei, oder?“

Alexander sah ihn fragend an. „Ja, wieso?“

„Weil ich auf dem Weg hierher den Wetterbericht für morgen gehört habe. Der verspricht schönstes Frühlingswetter.“

„Aha,“ kommentierte Alexander. „Und was hat das mit meinem Dienstplan zu tun?“

„Ich hol' Dich morgen um acht ab.“ Martin wendete sich zur Tür.

„Was? Wozu?“

„Morgen um acht. Zieh festes Schuhwerk an, Alexander.“

Und damit war Martin zur Tür hinaus und ließ einen verdattert aussehenden Dr. Kahnweiler zurück.


	2. Kapitel 2

Am nächsten Morgen, pünktlich um acht, stieg Martin vor dem Haus seines Freundes aus dem alten, grünen Mercedes. Von Alexanders Porsche war nichts zu sehen – wahrscheinlich stand das teure Spielzeug in der Garage. Er ging zur Tür und klingelte. Nach einer Minute klingelte er nochmal und diesmal kam ein verschlafen dreinschauender Alexander im Morgenmantel an die Tür.

„Martin?!“

„Guten Morgen, Schatz. Wecker nicht gehört? Es ist acht Uhr.“

„Das hattest Du ernst gemeint?“ Alexander sah wenig begeistert aus, wobei er den 'Schatz' noch geflissentlich überhörte.

„Stünde ich sonst hier?“

„Wohl nicht.“

„Darf ich reinkommen, während Du Dich ausgehfertig machst?“

„Nur, wenn Du Kaffee kochst.“

„Deal.“

Alexander trat kopfschüttelnd zur Seite und ließ Martin eintreten. „Du kennst Dich ja aus.“

„Sofern Vera seit meinem Auszug nicht alles auf den Kopf gestellt hat, ja.“

„Na da hätte ich ja auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden gehabt,“ maulte Alexander, sichtlich beleidigt, dass Martin ihm so wenig Mitspracherechte in seinem eigenen Haus zusprach.

Eine Viertelstunde später kam er, jetzt besser gelaunt, in die Küche, wo Martin an einem gedeckten Frühstückstisch saß und etwas auf seinem Smartphone las.

„Mir scheint Du hast mehr als nur Kaffee gekocht.“

„Das Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages,“ zitierte Martin eine alte Weisheit und legte sein Smartphone aus der Hand.

„Ich hab' nichts gegen Frühstück einzuwenden.“ Alexander ließ sich gegenüber von Martin auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Obwohl Brunch an meinem freien Tag eher nach meinem Geschmack gewesen wäre. Aber jetzt verrat' mir endlich, was Du eigentlich mit mir vorhast.“

„Wir gehen Wandern. Du weißt schon. Berg, frische Luft, Bewegung, Sonnenschein.“ Bei dem letzten Wort deutete er aus dem Fenster.

„Ich soll auf einen Berg wandern? Du weißt schon, dass ich nicht so ein Naturbursche wie Du bin?“

„Hast Du's denn schon mal versucht?“

„Nein,“ gab Alexander zu und begann, sich eine Scheibe Toast zu belegen.

„Na also. Einmal ist immer das erste Mal. Und wenn Du schlapp machst, rufen wir einfach Hans und die Jungs von der Bergrettung.“

Das brachte ihm erneut einen bösen Blick von Alexander ein, der gerade in seinen Toast biss. „Sofern es nur Wandern und nicht Klettern ist,“ gab er zwischen zwei Bissen zurück, „brauchst Du Deinen Bruder nicht zu bemühen. Ich hab' zwar einige Monate kein Golf gespielt, aber so unfit bin ich deshalb nicht, dass ich eine Wanderung nicht überstehe.“

Martin grinste sehr betont nicht. „Dann ist ja gut.“


	3. Kapitel 3

Martin steuerte den Boliden gen Scheffau, stellte Alexander fest, der vom Beifahrersitz aus die Straßenschilder studierte.

„Hätten wir nicht einfach bei Euch am Hof starten können?“

„Hätten wir. Tun wir aber nicht.“

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen.“ Alexander war noch immer nicht in bester Laune, aber je länger sie durch die sonnenbeschienene Landschaft fuhren, desto schwerer fiel es ihm, Martin für die frühe Störung böse zu sein.

Martin parkte schließlich bei der Brandstadl-Bahn und holte seinen Rucksack von der Rückbank. Alexander stieg ebenfalls aus und streckte sich genüsslich, was seinem Freund nicht entging.

„Sag bloß, Du wirst langsam wach.“

„Wach war ich schon, nur nicht munter.“ Alexander zeigte zur Bahn. „Bitte sag, dass wir die Bahn nehmen und ich jetzt nicht da rauf kraxeln muss.“

„Wir nehmen die Bahn und Du musst nicht da rauf kraxeln,“ bestätigte Martin lachend.

„Gut.“

„Auch Du wirst den Ruf des Berges noch hören, mein Freund.“

Alexander sah nicht gerade überzeugt aus, schloss aber zu Martin auf, als der zur Bahn ging, um ihre Fahrkarten zu lösen.

Während Sie anstanden beäugte er Martin's Rucksack. „Was schleppst Du da eigentlich alles mit Dir rum?“

„Nur was der verantwortungsvolle Bergwanderer so dabei hat.“

„Aha.“ Man sah Alexander an, dass er bei der Erläuterung nicht an positive Dinge dachte. „Rettungsseil, Verbandszeug...?“

Martin lachte, kam aber nicht zu einer Antwort, weil er beim Fahrkartenverkauf an der Reihe war. Erst als Sie in der Bahn waren nahm er den Rucksack ab und ließ Alexander hineinschauen: Zwei Wasserflaschen, eine Karte, ein Fernglas, eine Mütze – nichts, was darauf hindeutete, dass er Probleme erwartete.

„Martin, wenn ich jetzt sagen würde, was ich manchmal von Dir halte, wäre meine Mama sehr enttäuscht von mir.“ Die Erleichterung war Alexander aber anzusehen.

Einige Minuten später stiegen Sie an der Bergstation Brandstadl aus der Bahn. Wenn es hier auch bedingt durch die Höhe generell etwas kühler war, die Sonnenstrahlen wärmten schon gut und die beiden Freunde genossen es einen Moment, einfach nur ihre Gesichter den wärmenden Strahlen entgegen zu strecken.

„Und wo gedenkst Du, mich jetzt hin zu entführen, Martin?“ fragte Alexander nach einer Weile.

Martin holte die Karte aus seinem Rucksack und faltete sie auf. „Wir sind hier, am Brandstadl. Da vorn geht’s lang über die Tanzbodenalm – Du brauchst gar nicht so zu grinsen, mein Guter, ich habe nicht vor, mit Dir das Tanzbein zu schwingen. Wir gehen weiter in Richtung Hartkaiser. Da können wir uns am Restaurant einen Kaffee gönnen, und falls dem kleinen Alexander langweilig ist, besuchen wir Ellmi's Zauberland.“

Den 'kleinen Alexander' ließ dieser ausnahmsweise durchgehen. „Hier oben gibt’s eine Zaubershow?“

„Na klar. Die Show der Naturzauberer: Feen, Kobolde, Waldgeister...“

„Ach Du wieder, da klingt der Kaffee besser.“

„Du bist wirklich ehr ein Stadtkind.“ Martin faltete die Karte zusammen und steckte sie in seine Jackentasche.

„Hey, ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich nicht wie Du auf einem Bauernhof aufgewachsen bin!“

„Nein, aber dafür, dass Du in so einer wundervollen Region lebst und Dich nie weiter als bis zu Deinem Golfplatz in die Natur traust schon.“

„Ich nehm' gleich die nächste Bahn wieder runter.“

„Darf ich Dich daran erinnern, dass Dein Wagen in Hall in Deiner Garage steht, mein Bester?“

Alexander warf ihm einen beinahe schmollenden Blick zu. „Also was jetzt – wandern wir oder nicht?“

„Klar.“ Martin klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Seine längeren Beine verführten ihn zu einem forschen Tempo, aber da Alexander es gewohnt war, fast im Laufschritt durch die Klinik zu hetzten, hielt er problemlos schritt. Eine Weile liefen Sie einfach nebeneinander her und bald begann Alexander, sich umzusehen. Die Natur hier oben war wirklich eine ganz andere als unten in Hall.

Eine Blume mit blauen Blüten fiel ihm am Wegesrand auf, als Sie durch einen bewaldeten Teil des Weges gingen. „Martin, Du alter Naturbursche? Du weißt doch bestimmt, wie diese blaue Blume heißt?“

Martin blieb stehen und besah sich die Blume, die das Interesse seines Freundes geweckt hatte. Er musste lachen.

„Was?“ fragte Alexander irritiert.

„Kein Wunder, dass Dir die gefällt – als Arzt. Das ist ein Leberblümchen.“

„Leberblümchen.“ Sein Tonfall fügte ohne Worte ein 'willst Du mich verarschen' hinzu.

„Genau. Früher als Heilpflanze bei wohl welchen Problem verwendet?“

„Leberprobleme,“ seufzte Alexander. „Schon gut, ich glaub's Dir. Hübsch ist sie auch noch. Die könnte Vera auch gefallen.“

„Als Forschungsprojekt vielleicht – die Pflanze, so wie sie da wächst, ist giftig.“

Alexander trat prompt einen Schritt zurück. „Sagtest Du nicht sie sei als Heilpflanze verwendet worden?“

„Getrocknet ja.“

„Ah. Ich glaube, ich kaufe Vera doch besser auf dem Heimweg einen Blumenstrauß beim Floristen.“

„Diese dürftest Du eh nicht mitnehmen. Soweit ich weiß ist sie geschützt. Pflücken verboten.“

„Wer will schon giftige Pflanzen pflücken?“

„Wer nicht weiß, dass sie giftig ist?“

„Ach, aber der weiß, dass sie geschützt ist?“

„Gutes Argument. Aber grundsätzlich sollte man hier sowieso keine Blumen pflücken. Natur sollte man genießen, aber nicht zerstören.“

„Danke, Herr Oberlehrer.“

„Siehst Du, hast Du heute schon wieder was gelernt.“

„Und ich dachte, ich hätte heute frei.“

„Jetzt sag bloß, hier mitten in der Natur fühlst Du Dich nicht frei?“

Ein paar Nordic-Walker klapperten mit ihren Stöcken an ihnen vorbei.

„Naja, manches aus der Zivilisation verfolgt einen schon bis hier oben.“

„Kaffeemaschinen zum Beispiel. Wolltest Du nicht einen haben?“

„Was hast Du's denn plötzlich so eilig?“

„Wir können natürlich hier Pause machen, aber ich vermute, der Ausblick am Hartkaiser könnte Dir besser gefallen, als hier im Wald zu stehen.“

„Gibt's da auch giftige Blumen?“

„Wenn Du möchtest, suche ich Dir da eine, Schatz.“

„Aha! Du hast mich also hier rauf geschleppt, um mich zu vergiften. Ich wusste doch, dass Du irgendwelche Hintergedanken hegen musstest.“ Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, schon alleine, weil Martin so sein Lachen nicht sehen konnte, dass er nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte. „Na komm schon, der Kaffee ruft.“

„Der Ruf ist immer noch lauter, als der des Berges, was?“

„Da muss der Berg schon schreien, wenn er den übertönen will!“

Das restliche Stück bis zum Hartkaiser scherzten die beiden Freunde munter mit einander. Von Müdigkeit war bei Alexander nichts mehr zu spüren, als sie sich einen Platz im Restaurant suchten und ihren Kaffee bestellten.

„Warum unternehmen wir eigentlich so selten was zusammen?“ Alexander stellte die Frage einfach in den Raum, scheinbar genau so sehr an sich selbst gerichtet wie an Martin.

„Lass mal sehen. Da ist Dein Schichtdienst, meine Praxis und Notrufbereitschaft, Frauen, Familie...“

„Stimmt, irgendwie sind wir ganz schön verplant, was?“

„Sieht so aus. Apropos Familie und Pläne – wie steht's eigentlich um Deine und Veras Familienplanung?“

Alexander verzog das Gesicht. „Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Erst will Vera unbedingt ein Kind, dann schleppt sie den Kleinen für eine Woche zur Pflege an, ich erwärme mich dadurch endlich für das Thema und Sie? Martin, ich verstehe die Frauen einfach nicht.“

„Schau Dir meine Beziehungsversuche an, ich bin was das angeht wohl auch kein Experte.“

„Wie schaffen andere das?“

„Wenn Du's raus bekommst, sag's mir.“

„Mache ich. Falls ich es heraus bekomme.“

„Immer der Optimist, was?“

„Ich sehe mich ehr als Realist.“

„Besser als Surrealist.“

„Wär doch auch was. Surrealistische Wundnähte nach der OP. Das wär noch ein ganz neues Feld in der Medizin. Die Vereinigung von Heilung und Kunst.“

„Gibt's schon, Alexander. Heilkunst – schon mal gehört?“

„Spielverderber.“

„Ich dachte, Du seist Realist?“

„Scheinbar hab' ich ja auch gar keine andere Wahl. Kaum fange ich mal an zu träumen, holst Du mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.“

In dem Moment kam die Bedienung mit Ihrem Kaffee und unterbrach die Unterhaltung. Sie tranken schweigend und ließen einfach den Blick in die Ferne gleiten.

„Sag mal, Martin, kann man Ellmau und Euren Hof eigentlich von hier sehen?“ wollte Alexander wissen, als sie das Restaurant verließen, um den Rückweg anzutreten.

„Nicht wirklich. Aber es liegt in dieser Richtung.“ Martin zeigte gen Nordosten.

„Wirklich? Ich hätte Ellmau jetzt da irgendwo vermutet.“ Alexander deutete nach Süden, weshalb Martin seine Karte wieder hervorholte.

„Also, wir sind … hier. Am Hartkaiser. Ellmau liegt nordöstlich. Und wenn Du Dir jetzt anschaust, wo die Sonne steht, dann ist Nordosten da lang.“

Alexander starrte einen Moment lang auf die Karte und versuchte, sie mit seiner sichtbaren Umgebung abzugleichen. Der Wanderweg schien der beste Orientierungspunkt zu sein. „Das kommt wohl hin,“ gab er schließlich zu.

Martin schmunzelte und steckte die Karte wieder weg. „Na komm, Du alter Pfadfinder. Wollen wir mal sehen, ob Du zumindest den Heimweg findest.“

„Also bitte, Martin. Nach Hause bin ich noch immer gekommen.“

„Du warst aber auch noch nie Bergwandern.“

„Die Himmelsrichtungen sind immer noch die gleichen, egal ob im Tal oder auf – wie hoch sind wir hier eigentlich?“

„Auf ungefähr 1.550 Meter.“

„Gut, dass ich schwindelfrei bin,“ meinte Alexander nur trocken dazu.

„Ja. Sonst müsste ich hinterher doch noch Hans und die Jungs von der Bergrettung alarmieren, weil Du in einem Schwindelanfall vom Weg abgekommen bist und Dir das Bein gebrochen hast.“

„Nix da. Deinen Bruder lassen wir schön aus dem Spiel.“

„Wann kommt Vera eigentlich zurück?“ wechselte Martin das Thema.

„Ihr Flug soll um 11:40 Uhr in München landen, sie sollte also im Laufe des Nachmittags wieder in Hall sein.“

„Morgen, oder?“

„Nein, nächsten Monat. Natürlich morgen!“

„Ich frag' ja nur.“

„Warum sollte ich sonst auf dem Heimweg Blumen kaufen wollen?“

„Fleurop? Du könntest ihr welche schicken,“ schlug Martin vor.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Vera davon halten würde, wenn ich ihr ins Tagungshotel Blumen schickte.

„Du kennst Sie besser als ich.“

„Das hoffe ich.“

Martin sah ihn fragend an.

„Na, das Thema hatten wir doch eben schon mal. Manchmal verstehe ich sie halt auch nicht.“

„Ach das meintest Du.“

„Sicher. Was dachtest Du denn?“

„Gar nichts.“ Dass Martin etwas mit Vera Fendrich haben sollte, war wirklich zu absurd, um es in Erwägung zu ziehen. Er hatte halt nur nicht geschaltet.

~ * ~ * ~

Der Rückweg verlief ereignislos. Martin deutete noch einige Male auf interessante Blumen oder Pflanzen, die er als Heilpflanzen kannte, aber ansonsten genossen Sie einfach die frische Luft, die Sonne und die Chance, Zeit außerhalb der Klinik miteinander zu verbringen.

Alexander bat dann auf der Rückfahrt um einen Umweg zum Floristen und kam mit einem großen Strauß Frühlingsblumen zurück.

„Keine roten Rosen?“

„Zu klischeehaft für Vera.“

„Wenn Du es sagst. Weißt Du denn, was da alles drin ist?“

„Klar. Da ist drin hübsch, bunt und Frühling.“

Sie lachten und Martin startete den Motor. Bald darauf verabschiedeten sie sich vor Alexanders Haustür.

„Danke, dass Du mich da rauf geschleppt hast, Martin. Der Tag hat wirklich gut getan.“

„Dann danke ich für Deine Gesellschaft. Alleine macht so ein Ausflug nur halb so viel Spaß.“

„Aus Deiner Familie geht keiner gerne wandern?“

„Schon, nur die haben halt auch alle ihre Tage gut verplant. Früher bin ich mit Lilli wandern gegangen. Aber die bevorzugt ihre männliche Begleitung heutzutage einige Jährchen jünger.“

Alexander grinste. „Das glaube ich gerne. Aus ihr ist eben eine junge Dame geworden.“

„Ich fürchte ja. Was heißt fürchte, ich bin stolz auf sie. Aber unser Verhältnis hat sich halt auch geändert. Mit dem Vater wandern gehen ist -“

„Uncool,“ fiel ihm Alexander lachend ins Wort. „Na, vielleicht erlebe ich das ja auch noch eines Tages. Falls Vera sich mal entscheiden kann, was sie will.“

„Weißt Du denn, was Du willst?“

„Gute Frage.“

„Und die Antwort?“

„Ich denke, ich weiß was ich will.“

„Gut. Dann solltest Du das Deiner Frau Doktor vielleicht auch mal mitteilen.“

„Wenn das mal immer so einfach wäre, Martin.“

„Lass Dich nicht unterkriegen. Und die Blumen stellst Du jetzt besser ins Wasser.“

„Mach' ich. Bis bald, Martin.“

„Wir seh'n uns.“


	4. Kapitel 4

Zwei Tage später war Martin in Hall in der Klinik, um nach seiner Patientin zu sehen. Soweit kam er aber gar nicht, denn direkt im Eingangsbereich lief er Alexander über den Weg.

„Alexander, mein einziger Freund. Glücklich wiedervereint mit Deiner Angebeteten?“

„Glücklich! Wäre das schön. Martin, ich hätte doch die giftigen Blumen vom Berg mitbringen sollen, schlimmer hätten die nicht sein können.“

Martin runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. „Was ist denn los?“

„Vera. Sie ist allergisch gegen einige der Blumen in dem Strauß. Sie hat den ganzen Abend geniest und trotz Durchzug und sofortiger Entsorgung der Blumen, hat die Ärmste kaum schlafen können. Also Vorsicht, falls Du ihr heute über den Weg läufst. Sie ist nicht gerade bester Laune.“

„Danke für die Vorwarnung,“ sagte Martin leise und dann lauter, „Doktor Fendrich.“

„Doktor Gruber,“ grüßte Vera kühl wie immer zurück als sie zu den beiden Freunden trat. „Alexander, kann ich Dich bitte einen Moment sprechen?“ Ihr Ton sagte deutlich, dass es weit mehr als eine Bitte war.

„Du entschuldigst mich, Martin?“

„Natürlich. Ich wollte eh nach meiner Patientin sehen. Doktor Fendrich.“ Er nickte ihr zu.

„Doktor Gruber,“ erwiderte sie kühl die Verabschiedung und zog mit Alexander im Schlepptau ab.

Jetzt endlich genehmigte es sich Martin, zu Grinsen. Ja, sein Freund kannte seine Vera längst nicht so gut, wie er sollte. Vielleicht wären die klischeehaften roten Rosen doch besser angekommen...


End file.
